The Blood Drive
by kaji13
Summary: Haruhi felt only a little unsure of herself, but didn't feel like it was that bad. She scolded herself mentally. 'Maybe I'll get out of this without making a fool of myself…"
1. Giving Blood

1A1/1N1:1 1H1e1l1l1o1!1 1I1t1'1s1 1b1e1e1n1 1a1 1v1e1r1y1 1l1o1n1g1 1t1i1m1e1 1s1i1n1c1e1 1I1'1v1e1 1w1r1i1t1t1e1n1 1a1n1y1 1F1F1,1 1b1u1t1 1I1 1f1e1l1l1 1i1n1 1l1o1v1e1 1w1i1t1h1 1O1H1S1H1C1 1r1e1c1e1n1t1l1y1 1(1t1h1e1 1a1n1i1m1e1,1 1h1a1v1e11 1n1o1t1 1r1e1a1d1 1t1h1e1 1m1a1n1g1a1 1y1e1t1)1 1a1n1d1 1w1a1n1t1e1d1 1t1o1 1d1o1 1a1 1q1u1i1c1k1 1s1t1o1r1y1 1:1)1 1It's my first time writing anything in years, so it may be a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my plot and ideas

Part One:

Haruhi shut her eyes tight, anticipating the sting but trying to stay relaxed. She felt a quick pinch, exhaled, and opened her eyes again only to see a pair of watery violet eyes hovering over her.

"Senpai…?"

"Oh! My little Haruhi, are you in pain? Tell daddy so he can kiss it better!"

Haruhi sighed in exasperation. "Senpai, I'm _fine. _This isn't exactly the first time I've done this, you know." She tried in vain to wave him away with her left arm from her position on the medical cot, but he danced out of her reach. The inside of her right elbow had just been stuck by a needle, and although Haruhi wasn't overly fond of needles (honestly, who was?), she_ had _done this before and knew what to expect. Her blood ran through the tube attached to the needle into a small bag that was hanging off the side of the cot.

The nurse who was tending to her wandered back over. "How are you doing over here?" she asked with a pleasant but tired smile. The blood drive had been going on for the last six hours, and Haruhi was one of the last one giving blood. It had been her idea; during the last Host Club meeting, Kyoya asked if anyone had any ideas for events, and Honey-senpai suggested doing something charitable for once. Their last cosplay theme party had been a huge success, and they had enough money in the budget to put on a non-profit event. So Haruhi suggested putting on a blood drive, something that she personally took part in at least twice a year.

Haruhi smiled back at the nurse and assured her she was fine. She laughed softly to herself, remembering the other hosts reactions to her idea. None of them had ever given blood before, and Tamaki had never even heard of such a thing.

"So you lie down on used cots, let someone stab you with a giant needle and watch as the blood drains out of you? How _horrifying! _Why on earth would my little Princess want to take part in something so morbid!" Tamaki squirmed in revulsion, images of torture and sadism swirling in his head. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped and clung to one another, vowing to each other that they'd never let that happen. It had taken quite a bit of convincing from Haruhi to get them all to agree to the blood drive. Kyoya had eventually quieted them all by assuring them that only the best nurses from the Ootori hospitals would be present and everything would be quite safe, and no one would be obligated to donate blood themselves.

So all morning they helped the hospital staff to set up the cots and equipment in the Ouran gymnasium. Kyoya-senpai manned the registration table, handing out the information materials and numbers to the donators and keeping track of everything. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai worked at the snack table, handing out juice and crackers to the weakened guests after they had given blood. "Mitskuni," Mori said in warning to Honey after catching him eating most of the cookies. "Those are for the donators."

There were twenty cots set up all around the gymnasium, and Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi were the "comforters." Essentially, they acted just as hosts should, escorting guests to and from the cots, holding their hands and speaking soothing words if they were nervous, offering an shoulder to lean on if they felt dizzy. It had been a wildly successful blood drive, and Haruhi couldn't have been happier with the turnout. When she last checked with Kyoya around 6pm, right before giving blood herself, he informed her that over two hundred pints of blood had been donated that day.

A beeping sound brought Haruhi's thoughts back to the present, indicating that her blood bag was now full. The nurse came over to start disassembling everything. "That was very quick! Your heart rate must have been elevated…did you drink much caffeine today?"

Haruhi thought back and realized she had had five cups of instant coffee that day, which was two more than she normally had. She had been up late studying and hadn't gotten much sleep, and was very busy with the blood drive during the day, and didn't have much time to eat anything, so she found herself continually drinking coffee to keep her going. "Oh, yes now that you mention it, I did drink more coffee than usual today. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking, I will be sure to drink water instead next time."

"Yes, please do. It's ok, but you will probably feel dizzier than usual this time. Hold on, I will see if anyone can help out." To Tamaki's delight, the nurse waved him over to Haruhi's cot to help out. Haruhi rolled her eyes as he hovered by her head, waiting for instructions from the nurse.

The nurse clamped the tube attached to her arm closed to stop the flow of blood to the bag and deftly removed the needle from her arm, quickly pressing a cotton ball to the puncture wound and quickly taping it in place. "Raise your arm and use your other hand to keep pressure on the needle mark. It shouldn't bleed or bruise, but if it does a little, that's normal, don't be alarmed. "I'm just going to finish cleaning up this area and put the bag away with the others. When you feel ready, you can sit up slowly." She looked at Tamaki then and told him, "Make sure she doesn't rush it. She may not have had enough water today, and the bag filled a little too quickly for my liking, so she will likely feel dizzy. Can you take care of her for me while I start packing everything up?"

Tamaki stood at attention, back straight, shoulders back, head up. Haruhi half expected him to salute her. "Yes, ma'am! You can count on me!" He flashed her his most charming smile, completely putting her at ease.

He turned his attention back to Haruhi, who was still applying pressure to her raised arm. "How do you feel?" He asked, a little more serious now. She knew that a part of him was still astonished that she would let someone stab her and take her blood, but she could tell he was also impressed.

"I feel okay Senpai. I think I'm ready to sit up."

Tamaki quickly moved to her side and slid an arm behind her shoulders, helping her up as she slowly swung her legs off the table. He watched her face carefully, looking for any sign that she was moving too quickly. He knew the signs by now; cold hands, pale face, unfocused eyes. He had helped dozens of girls today, many of whom ended up feeling dizzy after giving.

Haruhi felt only a little unsure of herself, but didn't feel like it was that bad. She scolded herself mentally_. 'Maybe I'll get out of this without making a fool of myself…I really should have had more water today though, and made time to eat. That was stupid and I should know better.' _

She looked around the room, realizing that she was the last one to give blood. The twins were helping roll away the cots, racing one another to the door. They reached the door at the same time and crashed, sending the twins flying backwards. They landed hard, but immediately broke into hysterical laughter. They were still laughing as Kaoru let Hikaru push his cot out the door first.

Mori was starting to pack away most of the food and drink. He glanced her way and flashed a soft smile, putting aside a juice box and some crackers aside for her before continuing to pack up. Honey was fast asleep with his head on the table and an arm curled around Usa-chan, his stuffed rabbit.

Kyoya was still sitting at the registration table, but he had his laptop out and was typing furiously. She assumed he was recording the results of the day, or perhaps putting together some new photo books to sell to their guests. She was fairly sure she had spotted him earlier wandering around with a camera.

She felt a warm hand settle on her shoulder and looked up into Tamaki's expectant face, realizing he was waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard. "I'm sorry Senpai, did you say something?"

He gave her a soft smile, thinking to himself how cute she was when her mind wandered like that. "I asked if you felt well enough to come sit with me at the snack table yet."

Haruhi considered this, and decided she didn't feel any worse than she normally did after giving blood. She nodded to Tamaki, who took her hand and helped her slide gently off the table. She realized then just how tired she was. She had been up later than she realized and had only got a couple hours of sleep last night. She stifled a giant yawn as she started to shuffle over to the snack table to a waiting Mori, Tamaki's hand grasping her own in gentle support.

Haruhi was halfway to the table before her body decided it didn't want to cooperate with her anymore. The outside of her vision started to go blurry and she became aware of a ringing in her ears. Her head felt fuzzy and she felt her stomach drop. "Tamaki," she said very softly, hardly a whisper.

Tamaki turned to look at her just as her face drained of color. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before he saw her pupils dilate and lose focus, and he realized just how cold the hand he was holding had become. He felt his White Knight instinct kicking in as her knees gave out from under her, springing into action. He called out for help, catching her around the waist and easily lifting her up into his arms. Hikaru, who had been wheeling another cot out the door, immediately changed directions and charged towards Tamaki and Haruhi with the cot, coming to a halt beside them. Tamaki carefully laid the semi-conscious Haruhi on the cot as Kaoru appeared with a pillow, gently lifting her head and sliding it underneath. Mori rushed over with two cool washcloths and laid one on her forehead and another on her neck. Kyoya, who had shut his laptop as soon as he heard the commotion, came to stand by Haruhi, looking down into her pale face and half open, unfocused eyes. He carefully lifted up her wrist and placed two fingers on it, his eyes on his watch as he took her pulse.

Tamaki took Haruhi's cold hand and looked about the room for the nurse, who had just walked back into the room. Seeing the crowd of people surrounding her patient, she ran over to them, eyes questioning. "What happened?"

"I think she got dizzy and started to faint." Tamaki replied, the worry apparent in his voice.

The nurse got to work, checking her vitals, her eyes, her temperature. After a couple minutes, she spoke to Haruhi. "Haruhi. Can you hear me?"

Hearing her name, they all watched as Haruhi struggled to focus her attention on the nurse. She started to answer, but her tongue felt thick and her speech slurred, so the nurse motioned for her to stop. She turned to the others. "I think she'll be okay. This happens fairly often when someone tried to give blood while fatigued and dehydrated. She needs food, water and rest. Can someone stay with her while she recovers? There's really no reason for you all to stay, she will be fine in a few minutes, so long as she doesn't drive."

"I'll stay with her and make sure she gets home safe. The rest of you can finish cleaning up and head home," Tamaki volunteered. The twins looked disappointed, but didn't put up a stink about it. Mori just shrugged and went back to the still-sleeping Honey to prod him awake (he was the only one brave enough to do so) and fill him in on what happened.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, whose face was still creased in concern for Haruhi. "Tamaki, you heard the nurse, she's fine. No need to fret." Tamaki nodded, relaxing slightly, and watched as Kyoya opened his laptop and resumed his work.

After about fifteen minutes had passed, everything was packed away and the hosts were getting ready to leave, yawning and stretching. Haruhi was looking much better. She was now sitting up and some color had returned to her face. Hikaru came over and handed her some apple juice and Kaoru opened a package of crackers for her, holding them out. Haruhi smiled appreciatively at the twins, glad they were actually being helpful instead of harassing her, and fished a cracker out of the bag to nibble on. The two orange-haired boys stood there for a moment, fidgeting, before cracking into identical wide grins and throwing their arms around Haruhi in relief.

"Next time we see you not eating…" started Hikaru.

"…or drinking…" chimed in Kaoru.

"…we'll tell Ranka!" they finished together.

"Hey!" protested Haruhi, trying to wriggle out from their grasp.

Tamaki pulled off the twins one at a time before scolding them. "We can lecture Haruhi tomorrow about taking better care herself, right now she needs rest! You two go home, I will make sure she gets home safely." He turned to the rest of the group. "You can all head home. Haruhi, are you feeling okay now? Can you stand?"

Haruhi nodded, feeling much more sure of herself now that she had a little bit of food in her. Tamaki took the juice from her and helped her up, letting her hold onto the crackers. As a group, they all left Ouran and headed their separate ways, each host wishing Haruhi a good night's sleep and to feel better. She waved and thanked them for taking care of her.

Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and started to dial his driver, but stopped when Haruhi gently pushed his phone closed. "Can we walk?" she asked him, hopeful. "The fresh air feels wonderful, and I feel much better. And it's not far."

He eyed her warily, doubtful.

She saw his slight frown as he hesitated, and quickly reassured him. "I promise that if I start to feel unwell again, I'll let you know and you can call your driver to pick us up. Ok?" She flashed him a smile that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Sure enough, the doubt on his face dissolved and was replaced by a small smile.

"Well, ok. Since you promised." He wrapped his arm around her waist just in case she got dizzy again, which she only allowed because he was letting her have her way.

And so they were on their way.


	2. Walking Home

Haruhi and Tamaki walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the crisp, clear air. Tamaki's arm stayed securely around her waist, so he noticed right away when her stride started to get wobbly.

Haruhi felt the dizziness coming back and she didn't want to repeat the embarrassing scene back in the gymnasium. "Tamaki? I think I need to sit for a few moments."

Tamaki, relieved that he wasn't going to have to force her to stop, spied a bench a little ways away and steered her towards it. She sat down carefully and tilted her head back towards the darkening sky, shutting her eyes.

Remembering he still had the juice from the blood drive, he pulled it out of his backpack. "Haruhi, here." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him before gratefully accepting the juice and taking a sip.

"Thanks."

Tamaki watched her for a moment. "Haruhi? Can I ask you a question?"

Haruhi looked at him curiously. His tone of voice was serious, not his usual teasing or childishness. "Of course, senpai. What is it?"

"Why did you suggest a blood drive?"

Haruhi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean? It's a great cause. I thought it would be something good for the host club to do."

Tamaki was silent a moment before clarifying. "That's not what I mean. When Kyoya asked for ideas, you didn't even stop to think about it before suggesting the drive. And I could see it in your face...it was important to you. You are usually so apathetic about our events, so what makes this one so important? Why did you suggest a blood drive?"

Haruhi's gaze shifted to the sidewalk, contemplating how she should answer. "Because someone else's blood saved my life. Did you know I almost died once?"

Something in her voice saddened him, but curiosity won over. "Can you...tell me about it?" He waited with bated breath.

Haruhi drew in a deep breath. She put down her juice on the sidewalk and turned away from Tamaki so that her back was facing him. "Three years ago, I was stabbed." Haruhi tugged her shirt halfway up her back, revealing a jagged white scar to the right of her spine. She heard Tamaki's breath catch. She jumped a little when she felt gentle fingers trace around the scar, goosebumps rising on her skin. She felt his hand softly press against the scar, warm against her skin, before he pulled her shirt back down for her, protecting her against the cold air of the evening.

Haruhi took a deep breath before turning back to face Tamaki, his eyes fixed on her face. She was surprised at the intensity she saw there, his eyes wide in anticipation but tinged with sorrow and anger at the thought of someone hurting his Haruhi.

Haruhi met Tamaki's violet eyes before speaking, "To be honest Senpai, I don't really remember some the details. I was walking home after picking up some groceries from the market just before it closed, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I took a shortcut down an alley that I take all the time in daylight, but never at night…if I had been paying attention, I never would have taken that turn. It was probably around eleven at night, and I remember it was very, very dark." Haruhi shuddered, remembering the clouds that had hidden the light of the moon and the stars, the distant rumble of thunder.

Tamaki mistook this for a shiver, and shrugged out of his jacket so that he could lay it over her shoulders before smiling encouragingly at her. Haruhi offered grateful smile of her own before continuing the story.

"This is where things get fuzzy. It's really not a great story…I can remember walking down the alley, and it was so dark that I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. I remember hearing something to my right, very close to me, and then the most horrible pain I've ever felt in my life, and then nothing. Three days later I woke up in the hospital."

Haruhi shrugged, feigning indifference, but Tamaki could tell that it was still a painful memory for her. She breathed a little sigh before speaking again. "Dad told me that was the worst night of his life, the night he got the call from the police telling him I was in the hospital. He filled me in later on some of the details. It's actually pretty amazing that I am alive right now. Dad said that a man happened to walk by the moment I was being attacked and heard the commotion in the alleyway. He shouted out, spooking the crook, and found me lying unconscious in a pool of my own blood, knife still in my side and everything." Haruhi closed her eyes, her imagination taking her to places she didn't want to go. Tamaki noticed Haruhi's hands had started trembling so he scooted a little closer to her on the bench and gently covered her hands with his own.

Haruhi, too wrapped up in her own story to feel his steadying touch, went on, "He immediately called 911, and ten minutes later I was in the ambulance with the EMTs attempting to resuscitate me. I guess I had stopped breathing. I'm not really sure how all that stuff works, but I know they got my heart going again and from there I went through a surgery and two blood transfusions before I woke up."

Haruhi opened her eyes. She was a little startled to see Tamaki sitting so close to her, his gaze unwavering as he patiently listened to her story. She looked down at her lap where their hands lay. She could feel now that her hands were trembling underneath his, and willed them to stop. She was almost done.

"Someone else's blood saved my life that night. I'll never know who it was, but I am indebted to them and will always be grateful."

Tamaki let out a breath. "Haruhi…that's an incredible testimony. I am…so glad you are alive to tell me about it." He squeezed her hands briefly, then froze. Haruhi watched as Tamaki's faced morphed into one of dismay. Visibly upset, he released Haruhi's hands and launched to his feet. "I didn't give blood today!"

Haruhi didn't understand. "What? So? No one said you had to."

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi, horror evident in his princely features. "Oh, Haruhi! What if someone _dies_ because I was too much of a coward to face a needle? What if it were _you _who needed blood and I _failed _you? Oh, I am a despicable sad excuse for a man!" Tamaki practically shriveled up in despair before Haruhi's exasperated eyes, sinking to the ground.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but appreciated the sentiment behind them. "Senpai, you had no way of knowing any of this. This is just something that I personally feel strongly about; I certainly don't think less of you just because you didn't give blood. I realize that it can be a scary thing. If you really feel that way though, there are blood drives going on all the time. You can call around to find some and give blood then."

Tamaki perked up just slightly at that, sensing redemption. Haruhi grinned teasingly at him. "If you want, I'll even go with you to make sure you don't wimp out."

Tamaki's face lit up, successfully cheered up. He flashed a flirtatious smile. "Haruhi, will you hold my hand while they drain me of my life-blood? Soothe me as I drift off into nothingness, my life gallantly offered up for the unfortunate victims of violence?"

"Senpai, they only take a pint! They are not going to 'drain you of your life-blood'. Stop being so dramatic." Haruhi said this with a faint smile on her face, exasperated by his over-dramatic antics, but touched by the gesture all the same. "I'm feeling much better. Come on, walk me home. I'm sure you want to get home too."

"I will get you home safely, dearest Haruhi." With that, he gently helped her to her feet, wrapped his protective arm around her once again, and walked her the rest of the way home.


End file.
